


These Marks tell my story what is yours?

by CheshireSaxon



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Markings, Soulmate AU, Soulmate Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireSaxon/pseuds/CheshireSaxon
Summary: Everyone has a past, present and future. Your Markings tell those Stories.Some people have more markings then others.Some are more special, more telling then others.





	1. Chapter 1

Each mark represents an expierence or loss. Matching or complimentary tattoos are specific soulmate marks that occur when you  
either meet or touch your partner for the first time. 

Stiles :   
*music note/ Badge(Star) - parents; over heart   
*lily with falling petal - mother's death; right collarbone {She suffered from frontotemporal dementia and died from it about 8 years   
prior to the events of Season 3. Stiles never left her side and held her hand when she did and suffered a great deal of guilt and grief  
at his mother's passing. Prior to her death, a delirious Claudia claimed Stiles was trying to kill her}  
*all seeing eye/ pyramid- Scott getting Bitten Peter dying; shoulderblade   
*sun-crescent moon/ claw marks - Isaac's soulmate mark; hip   
*skeleton key - Gerard Kidnapping and beating him; left collarbone 

Isaac:   
*book/shovel- parents; collarbone   
* broken Heart wrapped in caution tape - Mother's death; left bicep   
*mask of comedy/tragedy- Brother's death; left bicep   
*lacrosse stick/ boxing glove- started playing to cover up father's abuse ; right calf/ankle  
*Claw marks over separated triangle- Being bitten; left flank  
*sun/ying yang symbol - Stiles' soulmate mark; right hip   
* fragmented triangle - being tortured by the Alpha pack; right bicep   
* Tigerlily with falling petal -Erica's death; right bicep


	2. Chapter 1- the moment he found it

Chapter One 

Their soul marks don't show up till after that night at Scott's house trying to protect Lydia. It was the first time Isaac had ever  
touched him, that's how Stiles knew it was him because Erica had already and he'd never received a mark because of Lydia, Allison or Jackson. Not even Derek had made one appear, because of the adrenaline Stiles hadn't felt it he'd only seen it once he was standing in the bathroom undressing to shower. His fingers curled over it confused wondering who it belonged to, Stiles shook his head before hopping in under the hot water. His fingers continously gliding over the sun half crescent moon wondering who the  
claw marks could belong to. 

At practice the next day Scott asked about it making Stiles shrug " It showed up yesterday, didn't even feel it not like I usually do. "  
Scott grimaced, he only had 3 marks one for his dad leaving, one for Allison and one for being bitten. " Dude what is this your 10th  
one now ?"  
Stiles blushed ducking his head " 6th mostly, its two in one. Its weird my dad saw it he thinks its my soulmate mark, its way bigger then his was and yours for Ali. "  
Scott touched the flamed arrow on his peck that had appeared the night he'd met Alison Argent " Most of yours are pretty decent sized Stiles, but don't worry about it too much we'll find 'em okay ?"  
The human looked around the locker room while finishing dressing " I think I already did, but later. "  
Scott frowned but then he noticed Isaac watching them from the other side of the locker room where Danny and Jackson were " Alright. " 

Stiles felt him watching; he was so used to Scott's heavy gaze on him that he knew this was a different wolf especially as he hurried to shower and change.  
Danny grabbed his shoulder " Are you alright ?"  
The brunet jumped then smiled shyly " Yeah, I'm okay. Hungry. "  
" Oh.. if you're sure. "  
" Mmhm , thanks Danny." 

 

He shouldn't have been surprised when he was cornered, Isaac stared down at him making him even more aware of the other boy's  
impressive height. Blue eyes stared at him with a guarded expression that Stiles himself understood " I saw it. "  
The human swallowed " Saw ?"  
" Your new mark, you said you got it last night ?"  
Stiles shifted " Yeah.. why ?" 

He wasn't expect the wolf to reach down and pull his t-shirt up, Stiles blinked trying to ignore the golden pale skin that looked so  
smooth and on the burst of color on the hipbone it was a sun with a yin-yang symbol carved into it " They match right ?"  
Stiles bit his lip " Yes. " he watched the blond, the way his shoulders tense even as he stood up to his full height and dropped his  
shirt " So.. Soulmates ?" Isaac asked it cautiously like he was afraid. 

" My dad thinks so, I have to agree with him. It makes sense. "  
Isaac nodded then stared at him " We make sense as soulmates ?"  
The human frowned " Well.. we have to if we weren't ready it wouldn't show up till later right ?"  
The taller pushed a hand through his blond curls " I don't know about that..if we didn't find out now why would we stick together  
later in life.. when we are adults ?"  
Stiles bit his lip " Technically we'll always be connected.. but I do understand what you mean. " Isaac cleared his throat " I need to tell Derek. "  
The brunet paused " Is that such a good idea.. Derek doesn't really like me even after I saved his life."  
Isaac sighed " I promise Derek won't touch you, not that he could you are my soulmate. Isn't that the deal for Allison and Scott ?"  
Stiles pursed his lips " I.. don't actually know. I think they told her dad but I'm not sure. How exactly do you.. want to do this ? I  
mean we could tell them or we could.. figure out us first. " He watched Isaac the way the wolf tensed " You want to keep me a secret ?" 

" No! I just.. whatever is comfortable. I'll have to tell my dad either way but if we keep it between us really we can figure out our  
dynamic without all the Kanima- wolf drama to get between us. "  
Isaac frowned " I think.. if we told the others it wouldn't be a huge issue. Maybe it could bring us together ?"  
Stiles huffed " The whole reason why I'm not with you or Derek or Erica or Boyd is because you think killing an innocent is  
somehow okay because she might be a monster. How is that okay ? Lydia hasn't actually killed anyone maybe if Derek had listened  
to us in the beginning and had been willing to team up we wouldn't have had to power play at Scott's. "  
" That's what I'm trying to tell you! If we tell Scott and Derek now it'll bring us together, truly. Scott listens to you and believe it or not Derek listens to you over Scott. It could work, we could work. " Isaac stared at him with desperate blue eyes making Stiles waver.  
" Fine, promise me something. "  
Isaac swallowed " Tell me first. "  
Stiles rolled his eyes but met the wolf's eyes " Don't lose the person you were before the wolf.. before your dad. I really liked that  
guy. " The human watched the beta's eyes widened " How- "  
" Just promise and we can tell whoever you want please. "  
Isaac swallowed " I promise. "  
" Good. " 

Stiles shifted awkwardly rubbing a hand over his neck, Derek and Scott were watching each other while Erica, Boyd, and Allison  
settled around the living room in curiosity. Isaac cleared his throat " Thank you for.. agreeing to meet here. Stiles and I - we um"  
" I'm his soulmate. " Stiles stated bluntly surprising them all, " So this means - "  
" Why didn't you say anything ?" Scott demanded, Allison glared at him before looking at Stiles " We'll have to get along, that's clear.We'll make it work. "  
Stiles bit his lip looking at Scott who sighed narrowing his eyes at Isaac " You promise to be good to him ?" 

The blond blushed pushing a hand through his curls " Yes. Stiles is my mate and I plan to take care of him. "  
Stiles rolled his eyes " Oh yes because I'm completely helpless, but I appreciate the thought. " Isaac blushed flashing a smile at the human.  
Scott looked at Derek " And you ?"  
Derek shifted " You two are planning on.. staying together ?"  
Stiles frowned looking at Isaac who he noticed was also frowning " Well yes now that we know we should at least try to see where we go now or in the future. "  
Isaac swallowed " Derek whats your point ?"  
The alpha crossed his arms over his chest " I don't have a point I just don't want your new relationship drama to interfere with the rest of us like Allison and Scott's relationship did. "  
Stiles stiffened seeing his best friends anger rising " Don't even try Derek, I know you like to pretend you're the all knowing alpha but I would like to remind you that unlike your betas Scott didn't get a choice, Peter attacked him after he killed your sister. I mean fuck the psycho gave me a choice. Scott might make the decisions of the lovesick teenager that he is but those were his choices being a werewolf wasn't one of them. " 

Stiles stepped forward glaring down the alpha " Isaac and I are very different but we do have things in common. I could go on a rant about how we lost important people in our life as children and grieved dealing with our out of reach fathers while you a near adult ran off when your family died but I think that's a low blow. I could remind you how not only did I save your life when you were paralyzed but that Allison and I went to the trouble of trying to help Isaac his first full moon when he was detained and how you showed up late. I don't know why you're so against humans and at this point I don't care you turned three lonely teenagers into werewolves for probably your own personal gain. What I do know is no matter what happens regardless if Isaac and I stay together romantically you are not going to fuck with him or me. ' The human glared him down before spinning and throwing over his shoulder ' I want you all out of my house before my dad comes home. " He then trekked down the hall to his bedroom. 

Allison shifted then looked at Scott " I.. am going to say goodnight then we can leave. But I do have to say to you three I don't know what Derek has told you but I think you all need to remember that we have history before any of you were... chosen. Stiles isn't wrong and I think you all need to acknowledge that. " The huntress made eye contact with the three before following after the other human. 

Isaac looked at Scott before facing Derek " I do respect you as my alpha and I am grateful for you helping me with my father but I trust Stiles despite any of our - your fights with them. I let all this go to my head and I .. know now that who I was is more important then being a werewolf. Losing myself to be one of your lackeys isn't a good thing. Erica, Boyd I think you need to remember that things might have been worse before Derek but we were good people, we didn't scare anyone and we weren't following a 26 year old college dropout who spends his time stalking teenagers. In fact the first time I met Derek I thought he was a huge weirdo I still do only now he's my alpha even with the fact that I trust and respect him. " The blond sighed " I do agree with Stiles you should all be gone when the Sheriff gets home, it is meet the dad night so.. " He nodded awkwardly before following Stiles scent down the hall. 

 

Isaac knocked on the bedroom door before opening it and stepping inside, Allison smiled " Hey Isaac. "  
Stiles watched him quietly from the bed " Scott's waitin' for you. " the hunter nodded " Okay, I'll see you tomorrow ?"  
Isaac nodded and Stiles smiled " In English. " the girl smiled before leaving the two alone, Isaac heard her speak to Scott then  
the two leave. Stiles watched him opening his mouth but Isaac raised a hand listening and eventually he heard the three other  
wolve's leave. The beta slowly walked over " Sorry, I wanted to make sure they left. Your dad's supposed to be home in a hour right ?"  
Stiles nodded watching Isaac slowly sit down on his bed " Could you hear ?"  
" Yes, you weren't whispering and Allison left her phone in there. "  
" Sneaky. I like it. "  
Stiles grinned before swallowing " And my dad ?" 

Isaac shifted rubbing the back of his neck " Well.. last time I saw your dad he was putting me in a cell so hopefully this goes better.  
Although on another note he is the first adult to really see what my dad was doing to me when he came to ask about Lydia. "  
Stiles bit his lip " Is there a way that after .. you could come back "  
The wolf frowned " After I leave ?" the human nodded keeping his head down " Yeah, if you want me to I've been staying with  
Derek at the train depot so.. a bed would be nice. " 

Stiles laughed still blushing he shrugged " Allison said the first night was hard, after they realized they were soulmates she said  
it was uncomfortable because she kept .. wanting to see him and lay with him. I figured if you stay it won't be so hard for both of us."  
Isaac frowned biting his lip " Well.. Erica and Boyd were together before and after they found out they were.. soulmates so I guess  
I wouldn't know how a human would respond or if we were.. far apart the first few nights after realizing. "


	3. Chapter 2: More Information

After dinner Isaac leaves, Noah watched as his son rushed through the dishes and taking a shower before claiming he was going to bed. The sheriff raised an eyebrow and Stiles groaned " I promise we won't do anything. "   
The man eyed his son but nodded " Alright, night kiddo. "   
Stiles stood in front of the mirror in his simple plaid pajama pants holding his camera up and taking a photo of his newest mark.   
He nearly dropped his camera when the window opened and Isaac swung himself inside, the blond frowned " You're taking pictures of yourself ?"   
Stiles blushed shifting " Um.. my new mark I didn't get the chance the other night. " he set the camera on his desk before moving to   
his bed.  
Isaac frowned sliding his jacket off and tossed it on the chair before leaning against the window frame " Why ?"   
Stiles swallowed thinking 'he knows he can't and shouldn't lie plus Isaac is his soulmate and seems to be under the assurance that he's sticking around. ' 

The human swallowed " My mother.. suffered from Frontotemporal dementia and died from it. (FTD) is a group of related conditions resulting from the progressive degeneration of the temporal and frontal lobes of the brain. These areas of the brain play a significant role in decision-making, behavioral control, emotion and language. "   
Stiles swallowed inhaling slowly " It.. can be genetic my grandfather also had dementia, I know with only being a teenager.. I shouldn't worry about it but I do.. I was there for most of it, prior to my mom's death she thought I was trying to kill her and I was there when she did die. My dad was working. But my point to all this is that I .. guess I've always had this worry that one day I might forget, so when I turned 11 I started taking pictures of my soulmarks and I have pictures of dad, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson and Danny. " 

He paused then took the book from the nightstand opening it he flipped to the first photo " And I put them in here with a general sometimes a more in depth description of what it means, when I got it, why I got it, who it is how I know them. " He met blue eyes " Its my memories. So tomorrow I'll print out the photo of my mark and.. I'll put it next to a photo.. I think I have one of you, maybe one of us together and write what I usually do." 

Isaac watched him, he knows there's a lot of things he could say. How he could react but he imagines Stiles has gotten certain reactions from his father, Scott probably even Melissa. He doubts the human told his other friends why he wanted the photos, he silently offered a hand and Stiles slipped the book into his hand. It was thick, made of black leather; Isaac opened it and flipped through the pages. He recognized an old photo of Scott and Stiles as children above one that was more recent of the two, the   
next was of him and Allison followed by Danny and so on. He recognized Erica, Boyd and Derek with himself he cocked his head wondering how Stiles even took this photo. The blond swallowed looking at his soulmate " What if.. what if we took photos of me and my marks so that you have them.. in case ." 

Stiles eyes widened "R-really ? you .. don't mind ?"   
Isaac placed the book back on the nightstand " We have a lot of time before we need to worry about this, I know that and I also know that if I asked Derek he would turn you for me which I would do now, tomorrow or in five years regardless if you get the disease. But I think it would give us both some piece of mind if you had pictures of me- of us and my marks. It would also really help me know that this is real that we.. were real if you ever do. I imagine your dad probably looked at a lot of photos of him and your mother  
before and after she died. "   
Stiles had tears sliding down his face and while it scared Isaac it made him feel whole, the human felt so overwhelmed that nothing  
could stop him from winding his arms around the beta's shoulders and hugging him tightly. Isaac inhaled sharply trying to be   
gentle as he cradled the human. " Thank you.. " he buried his face in the crook of the wolf's neck, Isaac swallowed " No problem. " 

After Stiles calmed down he blushed and pointed towards the dresser " Um, we can talk about the rest tomorrow, but there should  
be some sweatpants in there that'll fit you. " Isaac nodded and went rummaging through the bottom drawer " We'll have to have   
clothes here for you. "   
Isaac shrugged " I've got money the cemetery went to me when my dad died but I left it in the managers hands till I turn 18. Derek helped with the house had it cleared out put my families stuff in storage, cleaned it up and rented it to a few college couples. " 

Stiles' eyes widened " I ..guess I always thought the bank took your parents house. I didn't know your family owned the cemetery. "  
Isaac stood tugging off his shoes and jeans, he pushed his socks off then slipped the sweats on letting them hang low on his hips.   
The human blushed and blue eyes flickered beta gold when he could smell the arousal flair off the brunet, Stiles groaned " I'm sorry I - " 

" Its cool really. " Isaac blushed clearing his throat " Its.. actually really mind easing to know that you uh.. like me like that. "   
Stiles laughed " You thought.. I thought it was obvious. "   
Isaac shrugged " I don't know maybe to Scott or Derek, but I've only been a wolf for a couple months. Not as experienced in smelling emotions. "   
Brown eyes lowered before he scooted back turning his light off and patting the mattress beside him, Isaac could see all of this in   
the dark. He only hesitated for a moment before joining the other in bed.   
They laid beside each other, Isaac settling his arm behind his head staring at the ceiling. Stiles twisted for awhile till he got   
comfortable then drifted off rather quickly. 

It seemed like hours later when Isaac woke his head pounding, when he let his eyes open he blinked in confusion. Stiles forehead was creased in worry eyes moving wildly behind his lids, Isaac wrinkled his nose when he could smell sweat but also the panic coming off the human. The wolf pushed himself up onto his elbow reaching out to touch Stiles shoulder, the second his hands made contact Stiles sprung up panting and grasping at his chest.   
Isaac sat up quickly rubbing the brunet's back " Hey, shh you're okay baby. just breath. It was a dream you're alright. " Isaac kept repeating it over and over till Stiles calmed down. 

Brown eyes finally cleared and he looked up " I'Zac ?" his voice was slurred and rough making Isaac chuckle.  
" Yeah, its me. You alright now ?"   
Stiles gave a shuttered breath and he curled into the werewolf, Isaac's eyes widened but he laid back and held Stiles to his side.   
" Better ?" he asked as he rubbed a hand up and down his soulmates back.   
The human shivered " Was scary.. you were gone. couldn't find you."   
Blue eyes flickered gold briefly " Well I'm right here baby, I'm right here. " Stiles mumbled something clutching onto his chest   
and Isaac heard his heart beat slow and then the brunet drifted back to sleep. 

For the next two hours Stiles would randomly jerk awake and clutch onto him, he wasn't coherent but Isaac knew that each time   
scared him semi-awake. It seemed like Stiles had finally calmed down enough that Isaac could drift off, it felt like no time had   
passed when Stiles jerked crying his name " Isaac ?! Isaac. "   
The blond gasped then sighed kissing his forehead " Baby I'm right here, Shh Stiles I'm here. I'm right here. " he repeated it till Stiles calmed down and then he turned rolling on his side and abruptly turning Stiles around till Isaac could pull the human's back to his chest. He didn't know if it would help but he hoped.. god did he hope. Isaac sighed softly curling one arm under Stiles head while tossing the other over the brunet's waist and sliding his hand up the other boy's arm till he could twine his hand over the others. 

It was well past 2am by the time Isaac fell asleep with no interruptions, Stiles seemed to fully relax with no nightmares this way.   
Isaac had to groan when he woke up even if the clock said it was past 10am he didn't care he was exhausted; werewolf or not. He   
felt his body tense when the one in front of him shifted and Stiles pressed his ass back into the blond's hips as he stretched. 

The human mumbled rolling over, Isaac sighed " We're late for school. "   
Stiles jolted at the sudden sound then groaned " I know, dad came in at 6. He said he heard we were having a hard time so he called  
us both out. "   
Isaac frowned " How could he have called me out sick ?"   
" I don't know but he did so just be thankful." Brown eyes met tired blue " I'm really sorry about last night. "   
" Hey " the blond cupped his face " No, you had nightmares and you were scared. I'm just glad laying this way seemed to help you sleep. "   
Stiles buried his face into the blond's chest " I .. felt better when you were holding me. "   
Isaac slowly tipped his head gliding his knuckle over the brunet's jaw " Well I am right here, so I will hold you until you ask me not to. "   
The human laughed curling his arm around Isaac's shoulder " What if I asked for something else ?"   
" Some thing like ?"   
" A kiss ?" Stiles asked softly meeting blue eyes shyly, Isaac swallowed " You want me to- "   
" Kiss me. "  
Isaac stared into brown eyes he could smell the arousal turning into anxiety before he slowly leaned in and pressed his mouth over Stiles'. The brunet gasped pressing up into him deepening the kiss, Isaac slid his mouth over the others gently gliding his tongue over the human's plump bottom lip. Stiles moaned hand tangling in blond curls, his mouth dropped open letting Isaac's tongue dart in and lick over the other's teeth and tongue. When they pulled away their foreheads were pressed together and Stiles was blushing hotly plump lips swollen. They laid in the silence together till Stiles groaned "I'm hungry "   
Isaac laughed " Figures.. "


	4. Chapter 3:The start of something..

When they return to school to finish out the week Stiles isn't hundred percent sure how to act. Considering Isaac was practically rooming with him now and he'd driven him to school he can't go ignoring his .. boyfriend ? soulmate now but he's also not sure how to interact with Isaac or Erica and Boyd for that matter. 

Stiles jumps when Allison hugs him " Hey, Glad you're feeling better. " She smiles eyes darting over him before looking around " And .. where's Isaac ?"   
The brunet boy shifts " Uh.. he needed to talk to Erica and Boyd, I told him I'd be at my locker before first period. "   
Allison nods " And you two are.. okay ?"   
Stiles shrugs as she hooks her arm in his as they walk toward his locker " I think so.. I mean we aren't fighting.." 

He stops and spins his combo into the lock pulling his locker open to search for his English and Chemistry books.   
Allison hums " Anything else .. happen between you two ?"   
Brown eyes flicker up as he blushes pushing the books into his backpack " Some.. stuff. "   
The girl raises an eyebrow " Tell me before Lydia demands all information . "   
Stiles blushed " Its.. nothing huge, I mean... we just.. kissed. "   
Allison's brown eyes widened " I did not expect that after the first day together . "  
The boy frowns " But didn't you and Scott do way.. more ? "   
The huntress shrugs " Yeah but that's Scott and I. We're very different to you and Isaac, I figured you two would need more time to flesh things out. " 

Stiles opens his mouth when Scott suddenly appears " Dude ! You're back, feel better? Hey where's Isaac shouldn't he be here ?"   
" Dude, Scott breathe " Stiles hugs his best friend before pushing him onto Allison " He is here, he's with Erica and Boyd some   
Hale Pack stuff going on. Isaac promised they'd behave extra today at Lunch since they're sitting with us apparently. "   
Scott frowned looking at Allison " You didn't tell him? Stiles don't you remember the soul mate part of health class ? "   
Stiles sighs " Yes I know, but its been 10 minutes at the most and Isaac and I share all our classes. Its no biggie really I - " he paused  
feeling something heat in his chest " I feel " he breathed out closing his eyes, he vaguely felt Allison grab his arm.   
" Scott find Isaac! Stiles.. you spent all night and day with Isaac of course the first time you two are truly out of sight for too long   
you get all dizzy " 

Stiles groaned leaning against the locker " I'm .. fine Alli, just a bit light- "   
" Stiles! " large hands suddenly cup his face making him open his eyes to see startling blue.   
The wolf is wrapping an arm around his waist pulling him closer, Allison rolls her eyes " Kiss him. "   
Isaac frowns even as his eyes widened" What ?! "   
The human rolls her eyes " Enough of that just kiss him, it'll ground him plus you two already have. "   
Blond curls ruffle while the beta blushes he sighs " Don't stare.. " he tilts Stiles chin up before softly pressing his mouth to the humans his lips sucking Stiles' top plump one into his mouth. Stiles body eventually relaxes then tenses he slowly wraps his arms around Isaac's broad shoulders kissing back just as gently.   
" Okay, he's back that's enough. " 

Isaac pulls away slowly glaring at Scott while Stiles hums curling into his wolf's body " You're warm "   
Allison giggles while Isaac blushes even as Scott glares, Stiles reaches out and smacks the wolf's arm " Leave 'em alone! You and Alli make out all time he just kissed me back off "   
Scott shifted " Whatever, I was just.. you know "   
" Scott shut up. " Stiles sighed looking up at Isaac " Erica and Boyd ?"   
" They're cool, lunch time. Erica says she'll see us in Chemistry. " Isaac swallowed " Can.. we " he pointed down the hall and Stiles   
nodded standing up straight. The human slipped his backpack onto his shoulder " I'll see you two in class. "   
Allison smiled " Yeah Stiles, c'mon Scott"   
The beta frowned " Are you sure I- "   
" Isaac's not going to hurt me and you definitely don't want to see what we're going to do."   
Scott grimaced " Fine.. geez tmi Stiles "   
Stiles laughed pulling Isaac behind him by the hand down the hall. 

 

Stiles leaned back on the desk while Isaac shifted staring out through the open door " We never talked.. about it. Not really "   
Blue eyes snapped to the human's face " About ?"   
" What we are exactly. I just told Derek that we would be...trying a relationship "   
Isaac frowned " So.. what are you asking me ?"   
Stiles groaned rubbing his face " Are you my boyfriend ? Its that simple, soulmates are .. obvious-forever but are we together, do you want to be with me regardless ?"   
Large hands ruffled blond curls " I.. mean yeah ? After you know yesterday and we came today together so .. why wouldn't we be ?"   
The brunet nodded " Right.. " he paused biting his lip " So what does that mean exactly like.. can I hold your hand ? or Kiss you when I want to- "   
" You want t-to kiss me.. to do these things ?" Isaac looked confused.   
Stiles hummed " Well.. yeah if I'm allowed to and you're my boyfriend those.. are things I'd like "   
" Is it because I'm your soulmate ?" 

Brown eyes flew down away from curious blue, the beta could smell the humans' anxiety rise " Well.. no, I had.. this crush and its funny because even though the whole Lydia thing Scott asked if I would.. ask you out and I said no because I never thought you could like me. Soulmates or not if you're willing to give me a chance and let me be yours.. I'm not going to turn that down. "   
Isaac's brow furrowed as he listened watching him "You had a crush ...on me ? For real ?"   
Stiles raised an eyebrow " Is that so hard to believe ? I mean you're a walking Greek god but you ..is was like you didn't even know.You were so quiet and shy.. and I get why now because of your dad but even during Lacrosse..I mean being on the field or or in the locker room was so hard because of your.. biceps and your abs and .. god your calves." Stiles blushed clearing his throat. 

Isaac's eyes widened from how much arousal was coming off the human. He swallowed " I just mean that.. you're completely gorgeous but so sweet in like a.. socially awkward way so different then me.. "   
The blond swallowed tightly " What about Lydia ?"   
Stiles shrugged " Isaac.. you, Scott, Lydia, Jackson, Danny we've been in the same classes since grade school. I declared my crush on Lydia.. but she never saw me. I never received a mark from her, I got a mark when Scott was bit. Scott is my best friend nearly my brother when he got bit I got a mark the universe linked us then. My crush on you.. it was real and the universe knew that. I have publicly announced my affections for Lydia for years and nothing ever came from it. I never tell you ..or anyone about how I feel and now I get to kiss you whenever I want. I need you that's what my soulmate mark tells me that we need each other regardless if we want it or not. " He took a deep breath " I think.. we're doing pretty well right ?" 

Isaac watched him slowly stepping forward " Warn me before you start talking about my body again alright ?"   
Stiles hummed " Why does it turn you on ?"   
Blue eyes flickered over him " Well.. it turns you on and that smell.. definitely turns me on. " he then leaned in pausing " Can   
I kiss you ?"   
Stiles blushed but nodded " Yes. "   
Isaac kissed him slowly cupping his hip pushing his hand under the shirt to touch his mark. Stiles moaned sweetly curling his arms back around the other's shoulders, Isaac reached down and lifted him setting him on the desk. The brunet raised his legs and hooked them around Isaac's hips gliding his hands up and down the blond's chest.   
Stiles pulled away pressing his face into the other's chest " Oh.. my god "   
Isaac nuzzled his throat inhaling deeply " Fuck you smell good. "   
Stiles laughed breathlessly " thank.. you ' he paused looking up into blue eyes ' We'll be late if we don't leave now. "   
" We have like 20 minutes "   
The brunet only raised an eyebrow in a ' whats your point' gesture. Isaac blushed " Oh.. uh okay "   
" Exactly. " 

 

The fact that they were soulmates was the only reason they were allowed to sit together especially with Mr. Harris. Their chemistry  
teacher had stared at them with narrowed eyes before grumbling something that resembled 'fine' before completely ignoring them  
throughout the rest of the period.   
Stiles didn't mind Mr. Harris was usually picking on him so being ignored was a blessing, Isaac sitting beside him was definitely   
distracting and it made Stiles remember why he'd always sat up front away from the blond. The human had to constantly keep   
his hands in check forcing himself not to stare at or touch his soulmate, Isaac eventually slid his hand over and clasped his own   
making him jump. Amber eyes flashed to blue but the wolf ignored him only intertwining their fingers making Stiles blush   
wondering what the hell was going on and if he'd survive one day let alone the rest of high school with Isaac as his soulmate. 

Isaac suddenly leaned over when Mr. Harris assigned them their work and turned away, he pressed close to his ear " Calm down, you're going to give yourself a heart attack. "   
Stiles inhaled deeply, closing his eyes tightly trying to calm himself down.   
Isaac massaged his hand bringing it up to kiss the back " Breathe baby.. "   
" That's not helping.. all the touching "   
" Yeah but it makes me feel better " Isaac grinned kissing the tip of the human's ear.   
Stiles shuddered " You..are impossible. "   
Isaac smirked " So I've been told. " 

The rest of class was like a blur, Stiles remembers taking notes so that's good.


End file.
